Revolution Rock
by Aren Riszk
Summary: Just the beginning for now... The Bebop crew goes on a search for a fugitive computer expert... and it looks like they might get more than they bargained for.


[Revolution Rock]  
A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
by Aren Riszk  
  
[Introduction]  
Well, seeing as my Trigun and Princess Mononoke 'fics appear to be doing pretty well, I figured  
I'd try my hand at Cowboy Bebop. This is my first Bebop fanfic, and at this point is far from  
completion. It details a mission the Bebop crew take somewhere along the line. In keeping with  
Bebop's theme of musical titles, this story is called "Revolution Rock," after a song on the  
Clash's album "London Calling"- which I figured was a better name than "Theme from Shaft."  
...Kidding. I might end up titling the chapters after songs if I can think of any good ones, too.  
  
Cowboy Bebop and related characters and events are copyright Sunrise Inc and Bandai. I claim  
no ownership to them. Original characters and events are my copyrights. You claim no  
ownership to them, OK? Or I'll go Jeet Kun Do on your plagiarizing keister. Or something. So  
without further ado, enjoy and please tell me what you think!  
  
  
[Session One]  
  
'Tikka-tikka-tikka...' Edward's fingers pounded away on her keyboard. She bit her lip and grinned  
as she reached into the mainframe of her latest target. She hummed happily to herself as she  
began to sing a clumsy little tune.  
  
"Database, database, before Ed's eyes... Open 'er up and become Ed's prize!" Continuing to type,  
she giggled a bit. From behind her, Ein began to grumble. Ed jumped up and balanced herself on  
her right hand, using her left to pet the Corgi while she typed at an unbroken pace with her  
dangling toes. Glancing back at the screen in her awkward position, she saw she was making  
good progress and grinned.  
  
From the main chamber of the Bebop, Spike watched the spectacle and rolled his eyes. "C'mon  
kid, are you getting the gates open for us or not?"  
  
"Edward is working!" Ed's youthful voice taunted from back in front of her computer, Tomato.  
  
"Geez, I can't stand kids," Spike grumbled as he sat back down, "even if she is our only ticket to  
this one." He huffed as he lit another cigarette and began to smoke it.  
  
"I think it's nice that she's helping us," Faye replied from the couch. "Really, sometimes it just  
takes a girl's touch... Oh! That reminds me..." She spoke in the sing-song tone that Spike and Jet  
had come to recognize as the one she used when she wanted something.  
  
Jet interrupted from the kitchen. "Sorry, but we've already decided on pay shares for this one."  
  
"Aw, come on, you guys... I only want a little more!"  
  
Annoyed, Jet wiped his spoon on his apron as he walked to the main chamber. "No is no," he  
said sternly. "Between you and Spike, I don't know how we've managed to keep enough dough to  
stay alive as it is!"  
  
"I don't see any reason to drag me into this, Jet," Spike said as he sat up and tossed his lit  
cigarette through the low gravity towards Jet. The large man grasped it between his fingers, took  
a short drag, and tossed it back. "Anyway," Spike continued, "so what's the lowdown on this  
one?"  
  
Jet sat down and reached his mechanical left arm towards the monitor on the low table. As he  
flicked it on, the visage of a well-trimmed, blond, spectacled man filled the screen. "Richard M.  
Hunter, approximately 35 years old. Was the head of a mammoth computer software  
organization, now wanted for multiple charges of computer crimes ranging from information  
theft to high-level malicious cracking."  
  
Faye grinned deviously. "So we're going on another hacker hunt? Heh, why do we even waste our  
time with this stuff..."  
  
"Well, you're free to go whenever you want," Spike mumbled coarsely, just quietly enough for  
her not to have heard.  
  
Jet leaned back in his chair and resumed talking. "Actually, he's worth 30 million woolongs alive  
and 15 million dead. He won't be that easy, either. He's already taken refuge in a gate-shielded  
stronghold that Ed is getting the access codes for as we speak."  
  
Faye's eyes widened as she heard the bounty numbers. "All that? For a silly hacker job? That's  
amazing! Besides, it could only be so hard to get a hacker. Like I said..."  
  
Spike interrupted and pointed towards Ed in her semi-acrobatic position. "Remember what we  
ended up with the last time you said that... Hey!" He called out to Ed now. "Anything new at  
all?"  
  
"Shh!" came the reply. "Almost done!" A few seconds and keyboard-taps later, Ed called out  
again. "Ed is in!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Ed's in the system!"  
  
At about that moment, the lights inside Bebop flickered. Tomato's speakers let out a brief siren  
that sent Ed tumbling down to the floor from her position, landing on Ein in the process. The  
Corgi pushed his way out from under her as it began to sniff the monitor, which had gone blank.  
More sirens followed aboard the Bebop, and Jet immediately ran to the controls to see what was  
the matter.  
  
Jet returned in a few moments, visibly angrier. "Damn!" he shouted. "The computers seem to be  
down!"  
  
"Just what the hell is going on here," Spike thought aloud.  
  
Ed, still wide-eyed and sprawled on the floor, said nothing but a simple "Uh, oh... Ed doesn't  
think she likes this..."  
  
[To be continued...] 


End file.
